role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Salamadon
Salamadon (サラマドン Saramadon) is an amphibious kaiju and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Salamadon isn't very bright or powerful, but makes up for it for his bravery. Determined and helpful, Salamadon does his best to protect others from harmful kaiju and will do as much as he can to protect, even if it does take a toll on him badly. History Debut: The Mysterious Island Rises Salamadon first appeared when he reawakened himself during a storm at Sevigocan Island to fight off the heinous rock monster Gorgos. Salamadon rushed towards Gorgos and then swung his tail against Gorgos, causing Gorgos to stagger back. Gorgos then blasted molten steam from his mouth against Salamadon, causing Salamadon screech and stagger back. Salamadon then fired spikes from his tail at Gorgos; Gorgos was hit by the spikes but then charged through towards Salamadon, beating him up and then stomping on him. Then out from the waters, Zaurs arrived to rescue his companion Salamadon. As Zaurs fought off Gorgos some more, Salamdon then fired more spikes from his tail against Gorgos. Gorgos was hit by both attacks, but then flailed his arms and then blasts out molten steam from his mouth, sweeping it towards Zaurs and Salamadon, hitting Salamadon and Zaurs and sending them back a bit. FlamingoMask then came in to help Salamadon and Zaurs, as he didn't want to stand by and not doing anything to help. When it seemed that FlamingoMask had destroyed Gorgos at first, Salamadon and Zaurs cheered, having ridden of the rock monster. However, just as FlamingoMask was about to turn away, the rocks then reformed; and Gorgos was back. Salamadon and Zaurs ceased celebrating and then attacked Gorgos again. As Gorgos bit down on Zaurs's neck; Salamadon then came in and rammed against Gorgos, causing Gorgos to roll over. Gorgos then blasted his molten steam against Salamadon, temporarily defeating Salamdon for a bit. When Gorgos had defeated FlamingoMask and beat Machine G (and by default the Units) unconscious, Salamadon and Zaurs then both retreated, so that they could heal their wounds. However, Salamadon didn't really leave yet as he and Zaurs then followed their mysterious master to rescue FlamingoMask and then afterwards followed their master to the jungle to recover. The Beasts of Sevigocan Island Salamadon appeared later on the next day at Sevigocan Island where he was properly introduced to FlamingoMask by Dayo. Salamadon walked out from the jungles and then sat in the shades, relaxing. Later on during Paragler's fight with Gorgos, Dayo and FlamingoMask arrived, watching the fight go on. Dayo then summoned Zaurs and Salamadon to go out and help out Paragler, to which they did (along with Machine G). Salamadon shot his spikes from his tail at Gorgos's underbelly, and continued to fight him on. During the fight, Dayo then noticed the core on the back of Gorgo's neck; Dayo pointed out as well that that core appeared to be the same core that was used to reform Gorgos many times; if they were to destroy it, Gorgos would be destroyed as well. FlamingoMask then got an idea. FlamingoMask the asked Dayo if she had anything sharp to cut the core out, to which she then got out her knife. FlamingoMask then decided that the two of them would fly on Gorgos's back and destroy the core. FlamingoMask then let Dayo ride on him while flying there and then landed on Gorgos's neck while Gorgos was fighting Machine G. Dayo and FlamingoMask carefully searched on Gorgos's neck and the two then spotted the core, carefully crawling towards the core. Dayo then plunged her knife onto Gorgo's core, causing Gorgos to roar in agony right as he was about to tear off Machine G's arm. Gorgos then rammed against Machine G to get Dayo off; Dayo almost fell off, but then FlamingoMask helped her back up, saving her. With the help of FlamingoMask, Dayo and FlamingoMask then removed Gorgos's core, to which then Gorgos fell over dead. FlamingoMask then destroyed the core, making sure Gorgos would not rise. Dayo and FlamingoMask then leaped off of Gorgos, and then Gorgos exploded, destroying him for good. Later on as FlamingoMask and Machine G (and the Units) were about to leave Sevigovan Island, Dayo and her monsters Zaurs, Salamadon and Paragler then waved goodbye to FlamingoMask and the Units, thanking them for all of the help. FlamingoMask and Machine G then flew off into the evening sky, their work there now done. Dayo and her three monsters then went back to living in peace on Sevigocan Island. TripGoji vs. The Flying Sea Monster Salamadon made a cameo in the RP where he along with Zaurs and Paragler saw TripGoji and Sevengar passing by and then moved along. Salamadon, Zaurs and Paragler then regrouped with Dayo and ate some fruits she gave to them. Abilities * Spike Launch: Salamadon can fire spikes from the tip of his tail to impale opponents. Trivia * Given his design, it's highly likely he was an homage to Showa era kaiju. * Salamadon was created from a heavily modifyed Taildas suit. * All three of Dayo's monsters have elemental motifs to them. For salamadon, his motif is the land. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Protector Category:Lawful Good Category:Low Intelligence Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Hero Category:TV Show Character Category:Earth Defender Category:Heroes Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)